nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverwinter
Neverwinter has a population of about 18,200 at last count and is also known as the City of Skilled Hands and Jewel of the North. It also serves as the origin of the phrase “by the clocks of Neverwinter”, used when one is solemnly swearing, a reference to the precision of its timepieces. The erudite travel writer Volo (among others) credits Neverwinter as the most cosmopolitan and the most civilized city in all of Faerûn. He regards this as quite a reputation, considering the breadth and variety of the continent. The name of the city has its origin in that even though the town is situated in the cold north of Faerûn, the Neverwinter river that flows through it is heated by fire elementals living under the nearby Mount Hotenow in the Neverwinter Wood. The heat given off from the river creates a permanent warm climate in the immediate area; without the elementals, the river, and subsequently the city’s water supply, would freeze over. The city is ruled by Lord Nasher Alagondar, an aging, veteran adventurer and devout worshipper of Tyr. Neverwinter is prosperous, its master-craftsmen making lamps of multi-coloured glass, precision water clocks and exquisite jewelry. Its Tyrran faith promotes justice and fairness, and greed is frowned upon. In addition to its unnaturally warm climate, Neverwinter is a rather picturesque city. It founds such sights as its three spectacular, intricately carved bridges: the Dolphin, the Winged Wyvern and the Sleeping Dragon. Under these, the waters of the Neverwinter River cascade over small, gentle waterfalls as they course into the city’s bustling harbour. Neverwinter’s magnificent gardens (the phrase “the City of Skilled Hands” refers to Neverwinter’s accomplished gardeners) ensure the warm winters are colourful and the summers are rich with fresh fruit. The city is replete with beautiful and ingeniously designed buildings, many of which are famous in their own right, such as The House of Knowledge, and Neverwinter’s tall and many-windowed temple of Oghma. In addition, the reputations of such unique taverns as The Moonstone Mask and The Fallen Tower reach far beyond the Neverwinter’s walls. These elements generally make Neverwinter a distinctive city. The city is a member in good standing of the Lord’s Alliance and Lord Nasher has ensured that the city is well defended, both physically and magically, against attacks or infiltration from Luskan, Neverwinter’s warlike rival. Maps of the city, which has a maze of meandering streets, are not distributed, as part of an effort to thwart Luskan spies. Some merchants in the city do however sell such maps, often over a black market. Districts The city of Neverwinter can be roughly divided into five different districts. The inhabitants of these districts clearly differ in social class and status, wealth, prosperity, population and criminality. The City Core is the district where most of Neverwinter is governed and controlled. In the City Core is the Castle of Neverwinter where Lord Nasher Alagondar lives and governs the different districts of the city. The Halls of Justice, a temple previously dedicated to Tyr, is also located in this district, it now has become a temple to Silvanus. In addition is The Moonstone Mask directed by Ophala Cheldarstone, also said to have a brothel in its back rooms which can be accessed for a price. In the middle of the district stands the Cloaktower, a meeting place for mages and sorcerers. Summarized, the City Core is a busy district, populated mostly by middle-class inhabitants and also a few merchants. The City Core is prosperous, wealthy and well defended from external attackers. Beggar’s Nest The Beggar’s Nest is a district of destitution where most of the poor inhabitants live and work. To the north is a great graveyard, and there has been several records of undead attacks in this district. Under this graveyard there are unexplored tombs and crypts from deceased men. Packed with narrow streets and slum houses, this district is the most exploited of the five. Blacklake District The Blacklake District is the district of the nobles and upper-class inhabitants. Some of the nobles are obliviously paranoid or snobbish, and there are several records of the Blacklakes cutting themselves off from conflicts in the core or other places (by creating a buffer of a gated, small district, sometimes called “No-mans land”). Almost all homes here are prosperous and wealthy, and the entire district is overall quite rich. Streams and small rivers of decorative water flows through the district. The Neverwinter Zoo is placed in Blacklake, being quite inequitable against the animals inside, raising levels of conflict. Meldanen, an Elf Sorcerer, was rumoured to live in a big fortress-mansion in Blacklake, defended by several guards. Docks The Docks is the district most prone to criminality. It is ruled mostly by organized criminal leaders and thugs, often leading to black auctions and markets. With the main harbour to the west, many illegal wares are easily smuggled into the district, much because authorities do not have a very strong grip on the contemporal events. The district founds The Golden Apple, an inn, and Twenty in a Quiver, a local warbrand shop. Peninsula The Peninsula is a low-populated area almost completely surrounded by water. This strategic position resulted in the building of a prison, which is relatively safe but has had history of some outbreaks and prisoner revolutions. The prison is divided into three levels; the “normal” prison at upper level, a buffer between the worst prisoners location and the normal level, and ‘the Pit’, a secure dungeon housing the worst prisoners.